This invention relates to boat trailers in general and more particularly to boat trailers having means for maintaining a level position during launch and recovery of a boat.
Prior art boat trailers are typically rigidly mounted structures which are backed into a body of water by means of an incline or launching ramp. As the gradient of the incline steepens, the stern of a boat will float, and the boat may be launched by pulling the bow off the trailer, by hand or by motor.
Similarly, during recovery, the bow of the boat must be driven up onto the raised front of the trailer, and then the trailer is withdrawn from the water, hopefully causing the stern of the boat to settle in place.
Such known boat trailers are likely to cause damage to boat hulls either by forcibly withdrawing the bow while the stern is afloat, or by the boat hull settling unevenly into the trailer as the trailer is withdrawn from the water.